Mobile communication devices often allow data such as communication data (e.g., email messages, contacts, and calendar entries) to be backed up to a computer connected to the mobile communication device, for example, via a serial data port. Where the mobile communication device is a corporate or other enterprise device which connects to an enterprise network, the mobile communication device may contain confidential information, proprietary information, or information which is otherwise sensitive to the enterprise or corporation. While existing backup solutions allow a user to protect the backup data, for example by encrypting the data, these solutions are user-implemented controls which do not provide the enterprise with control over how data is backed up or restored.
Thus, there exists a need a backup and restore solution that allows enterprises to control the backup and restoration of data and information from enterprise mobile communication devices.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.